There is a need among kayak users for seating arrangements configured to accommodate a variety of body types. In particular there is a need for kayak seating arrangements which have adjustable seating pans and backs.
Embodiments of the invention provide such a seating arrangement. These and other advantages of the invention, as well as additional inventive features, will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.